IG-88's Adventures Of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
IG-88's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story is the first installment of the IG-88 / Star Wars Anthology Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD as well as a prequel to IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Research scientist Galen Erso and his family are in hiding when Imperial Director Orson Krennic and The Horde Of Darkness come to take Galen to forcibly work on the unfinished Death Star, a space station capable of destroying entire planets. His wife Lyra is killed by Bowser and his daughter Jyn escapes, taken into safety by Saw Gerrera. Thirteen years later, Bodhi Rook, a defecting Imperial pilot, smuggles a holographic message from Galen for the Rebel Alliance and The 88 Squad to Gerrera on the planet Jedha. An adult Jyn is freed from Imperial captivity by The 88 Squad and the Rebellion, who plan to use her to track down her father, then kill him to prevent the weapon being built. Jyn, along with Rebel officer Cassian Andor, his droid K-2SO, and The 88 Squad, arrive on Jedha where there is an armed uprising against the Empire and The Horde Of Darkness. With the aid of blind warrior Chirrut Îmwe and mercenary Baze Malbus, they finds Gerrera, who is holding Rook. He shows her the hologram, in which her father expresses his love for her and discloses his coerced help on the project. The hologram also reveals that her father covertly compromised the Death Star's design by including a subtle vulnerability in its reactor that can be used to destroy it. He tells them that the structural plans are at an Imperial / Horde Of Darkness high-security data bank on the planet Scarif. Meanwhile, Imperial Governor Grand Moff Tarkin, Bowser, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN meet with Krennic on the Death Star and express skepticism about the project and its management. As a demonstration, Krennic uses the weapon to destroy Jedha's capital and crush the insurgency led by Gerrera, forcing Jyn, The 88 Squad, and her group to flee with Rook, while Gerrera elects to remain and die with the city. Tarkin, Bowser, Critic, and AVGN congratulates Krennic, then use security breaches under Krennic's command as a pretext to take over control of the project. Jyn, with help from The 88 Squad, tracks her father to an Imperial research facility, but is cut off from the Rebels when her ship crashes, while The 88 Squad's ship lands safely. With Galen's presence confirmed, the Rebels launch a bombing raid. Jyn and The 88 Squad witness Krennic execute the Death Star researchers after Galen admits that he was responsible for the leak of information; however, he does not state the nature of the leaked message. Krennic evacuates as the raid begins and Galen is mortally wounded, while The TGWTG Squad intrude and fight with The 88 Squad, but they later escape because of the raid. Jyn and The 88 Squad propose a plan to steal the Death Star schematics from Scarif, but with her father and Gerrera dead and the hologram destroyed, the Rebel leadership and some 88 Squad members have no way of verifying her story and cannot agree on a plan. Frustrated at their inaction, Jyn, Andor, K-2SO, The 88 Squad, and a number of rebels take a ship to raid the data bank themselves, much to 80's dismay, who says that "They will not survive this". As the gang search the data bank for the design plans, the rest of their team set off explosives and commence firing in the nearby landing area in order to distract the resident stormtroopers and The TGWTG Squad. They are joined off-planet by the Rebel space fleet and IG-82's Squad who have belatedly decided to help by attacking the space station that controls access to the planet, and also by Krennic who aims to review all of Galen's communications to discover what information had been sent by Galen and restore his reputation. Jyn and The 88 Squad obtain the schematics from the data vaults while K-2SO is destroyed fending off stormtroopers and The TGWTG Squad. Rook, Îmwe, Malbus and several Rebels are killed much to 80's dismay (who keeps playing "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan in tribute to the dead), and Jyn and The 88 Squad are confronted by Krennic who declares the Empire's inevitable victory, only to be shot by Andor and IG-88. Tarkin decides to use the Death Star to destroy the compromised base, while Jyn and The 88 Squad use the base communication system to send the Death Star schematics to the Rebel command ship. The 88 Squad teleport back to the rebel ship as Jyn and Andor (after telling The 88 Squad to leave them as they have accomplished their mission and have accepted their fate) die as the base is annihilated. An Imperial force led by Darth Vader and The Horde Of Darkness intercept and board the command ship The 88 Squad teleported in, and The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad engage in a battle, for in which The 88 Squad successfully defeats but they escape with Darth Vader, who scolds them for lacking the ability to destroy The 88 Squad. The 88 Squad then enter a blockade runner escapes with the schematic plans in the possession of Princess Leia, who acknowledges the stolen plans will provide the Rebellion a much needed hope for its future. In A Mid-credits scene, a memorial service for Jyn, Andor, and the fallen rebels are conducted by The 88 Squad at Tatooine. In A Post-credits scene, 4 gems are seen glowing in the rubble of an TIE Fighter that crashed in Tatooine during the final battle (it was shot by IG-82). They are then picked up and kept by a young Han Solo (Alden Ehrenreich). ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer GUEST STARS: *Ford Pines *Soos *Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal, ROB 64) *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon TRIVIA *This film is one of two that take place before the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The second being IG-88 Meets Han Solo: A Star Wars Story.